.beta.-Hydroxyaldehydes are significant as starting compounds for the production of compounds such as, e.g., dicarboxylic acids and their derivatives. Furthermore, diols such as, e.g., 1,3-propane diols, can be produced by the hydrogenation of .beta.-hydroxyaldehydes. 1,3-Propane diols can be used as monomeric structural units in the production of polyesters or polyurethanes, as starting materials for the synthesis of cyclic compounds as well as for a number of other substances.
It is known that .beta.-hydroxyaldehydes can be produced by reacting 1,2-oxiranes with carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,819 describes a method for the production of .beta.-hydroxypropionaldehyde and 1,3-propanediol in which, inter alia, ethylene oxide in the presence of toluene as well as in the presence of diethylether/benzene, 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethanedicobalt hexacarbonyl, carbon monoxide and hydrogen are reacted with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,017 describes a method for the production of propanediol and .beta.-hydroxypropionaldehyde in which ethylene oxide, a tertiary phosphino-modified cobalt carbonyl catalyst, carbon monoxide and hydrogen are reacted with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,827 describes the hydroformylation of ethylene oxide in the presence of oxidized, tertiary phosphine-complexed carbonyl catalysts.
The known methods have the disadvantage that a very great amount of catalyst relative to the amount of ethylene oxide must be used, Furthermore, reaction promoters must be added.
The invention has the object of developing a method for the production of .beta.-hydroxyaldehydes which does not have these disadvantages.